


In the Sky

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Wyvern Rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Claude tries to help you overcome your fear of heights by inviting you on a wyvern ride.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Reader
Kudos: 104





	In the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleBlueHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueHood/gifts).



> My part of a trade with @LittleBlueHood

How many years has it been now since you and Claude have known each other and been together? With the current war and power struggles between the Alliance quickly approaching its fifth year since they started, it feels like so long ago now. Yet, despite how many years it’s been, Claude has always been aware of your fear of heights.

It isn’t that you’re trying to hide it, but even if you are, it’s pretty obvious. Although your lover can be surprisingly perceptive of the people around him, he didn’t need to think much to piece together what one of your fears could be. After all, you were very stubborn and adamant that your Professor not assign sky watching duties to you during your school days.

Even after the war started, you haven’t really quite gotten over your fear of heights. As far as you know, there’s no reason for you to take that jump and overcome it since you’re more proficient in battles on the ground. But even so, Claude wants to help. He wants you to know just how liberating it can be to be high up in the sky, away from all your worries and struggles. It’d be a nice change of pace and a breath of fresh air.

He’s brought up the idea of having you ride his wyvern with him many times before, even during those halcyon days at the Academy. Every single time, you’d refuse. No matter how much you love and trust the man, the idea of being off the ground was simply too terrifying.

Claude wouldn’t back down, however. In truth, it feels as though he’s becoming more and more insistent with each passing day, refusing to give up on his quest to get you to accept on spending some time with him and his wyvern. You don’t know why he won’t drop the subject already, but you’re starting to grow frustrated and impatient, and perhaps you’re overthinking things, but it almost looks like Claude is starting to grow impatient too.

Maybe it’s because you’ve seen enough of Claude’s dejected expression far too many times from your refusals that you eventually end up acquiescing. His eyes light up almost instantly, and you’re quick to raise a finger into the air and silence him before he can get too excited.

“I’ll only do it if you agree to two conditions,” you tell him. “One: It has to be during the night, and two: it has to be in a place so that nobody can see or hear me in case I end up embarrassing myself.”

An easygoing laugh falls from Claude’s lips when he listens to your conditions. He purses his lips into a slight pout, but his eyes are dancing with pure mirth. “Aww, but you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed! Everybody should see it!”

Your eyes narrow in warning, and Claude raises his hands in surrender. “Alright, don’t worry! I think I prefer keeping your cute embarrassed face all to myself anyways.” He shoots you a wink but then drops the teasing, knowing it’s best not to push his luck too much. “I know a place where nobody else goes. We can go later tonight.”

* * *

The walk is rather quiet as Claude leads you by the hand to where his wyvern is waiting for the both of you in an open field. You would make for some small conversation, but you’re too busy mentally preparing yourself for the upcoming event. You unconsciously squeeze Claude’s hand to calm your nerves, and his lips naturally curl into a smile as he reassuringly squeezes back.

You have a pretty good relationship with Claude’s wyvern, so you decide to break the silence by talking with him while Claude goes to prepare everything. He listens to your one-sided conversation with his trusted partner, unable to stop himself from laughing every now and then at some of your comments. He finishes setting everything up soon enough and approaches your side.

“Please make sure I don’t fall,” you say as you pet the wyvern before you.

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” the Alliance leader promsies with a wide grin.

You turn your head around to face him. “I was talking to the wyvern. Since you roped me into this, I have some trust issues with you.”

Of course, you don’t have any trust issues at all, and Claude knows this. It’s just your way of dealing with stress and an attempt to lighten the mood, so he plays along, his cheerful laughter ringing in the open air. He carefully pulls you up to him and gently presses his lips against yours. He can’t help but smile into the kiss when he feels you melt in his arms.

When he pulls away, he brings his voice down to a low and suggestive whisper. “I’ll be sure to hold onto you _super tight_.”

Despite how nervous you’re currently feeling, you still giggle at his antics and playfully push him away. Claude goes over a few rules and guidelines for safety and to reassure you, having you repeat them back to him so that he knows you understand. He helps you mount onto his wyvern before taking his place behind you.

He slowly takes off into the sky, trying to get you to ease into the feeling of being in the air. The both of you only hover at a low altitude, just a few feet off the ground so help you get used to it and to help ease your nerves.

“How is it?” Claude asks, his warm breaths brushing against your ear.

“It’s… okay,” you answer. “I’m doing fine.”

“That’s good,” he beams.

Once you start to feel more comfortable and lose the tension in your body, Claude orders his wyvern to fly a bit higher. So far, it’s simply just the two of you hovering and staying in one spot rather than riding around. It isn’t… so bad, you suppose. At the very least, it isn’t as bad as you were expecting.

You both reach a reasonable enough altitude, and Claude breaks the comfortable silence that had settled over. “Are you okay with flying around?”

You pause, taking a moment to think about the idea and how you’re currently feeling. You nod your head. “As long as we take it nice and slow, I think I’d be okay,” you tell him.

“Alright,” he breathes out. He wraps one of his arms tight around your waist, securing you close against him. He leans forward a bit, his chest pressing flush against your back, and you swear you can feel his heartbeat against you.

“Don’t let go,” he whispers into your ear, and you’re fairly certain you felt his lips tug into a smirk at the small shiver that runs down your spine.

You both fly around the area at a leisurely place. As you do so, you end up continuously glancing down at the ground below you, and you’re starting to feel nervous again. Claude seems to sense this, and he squeezes you against him to remind you that everything’s alright.

“Don’t look down,” he says. “Look in front of you instead.”

Although it’s a bit difficult to do so, you comply and tear your gaze away from the ground. The sight that greets you is the wide and open night sky, and suddenly, you’re feeling a bit better than before. It’s breathtaking and liberating, and you can’t help but feel a newfound appreciation for it now that you’re up here in the sky.

Claude nuzzles his cheek against yours, his skin warm in contrast to the cold air. “I’ve wanted to share this sight with you for a long time,” he confesses.

It’s definitely a beautiful sight, but in the end, it still feels awfully lonely if he has no one to share it with. While he did want to help you overcome your fears, he will admit that part of it was just an excuse to simply have you ride with him. He’s extremely glad to finally be able to experience this together with you.

You’re flattered from his words and lower your head in a bashful nature. “Thank you…”

“Wanna go higher and faster?”

The moment is quickly ruined by Claude, and you immediately exclaim, “ _No!_ ”

He throws his head back with a hearty laugh, and you puff your cheeks in embarrassed annoyance. “Don’t worry,” he says. “I won’t do anything to make you feel unsafe or uncomfortable, but… I do want to do this with you again. Do you think you’d be up for it?”

You exhale a small breath. “I would, but on one condition.” You pause for a second, and Claude patiently waits for you to state your condition. “It has to be just the two of us alone like this… I want this to be something only for the both of us.”

“Sure!” He’s quick to agree, no doubt feeling the same as you.

He kisses your temple, soft and sweet, before shifting to a more comfortable position with you leaning back against his chest. The breeze feels nice against your face, and you feel perfectly safe and at peace with Claude behind you. Before the night even started, you were so eager to get it over with, but before you know it, you end up spending the rest of the night enjoying each other’s company amongst the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](https://avisteliterature.tumblr.com/)


End file.
